The new twins in town
by SomberofSilence
Summary: There is a new set of twins joining Ouran academy, no one knows who they are, or anything about them. How will the Host Club react to their arrival, will they friends or enemies? Will they break the barrier that surrounds these twins? OC/? OC/?
1. Chapter 1 How long till they notice?

My name is Tohru Yamato and my twin sister is Rin Elsman.

Age 17(both)

Class 3A (Both)

Favorite foods – spicy, sushi etc (don't really hate anything)

Favorite subject: History (Both) music – Tohru; art – Rin

I am on the left and Rin is on the right

I know your probably wondering why we have different last names; well our Mother is a large clothing designer and our father is a huge computer designer. We each will take over a company me the computer and my sister will get the fashion one. Now here is something which will shock since I have a name that goes both ways and I have the sort hair everyone automatically thinks I am a boy on top of that since me and my sister have different last names everyone assumes we are a couple HAHAHA oh well it doesn't bother us either way.

We are beginning our last year high school at Ouran Academy. Our parents expanded over here to Japan a few years ago and now they want us here to take up these companies after we finished high school.

For school records it shows that we are from separate families that way we look like a couple and only we and our parents know the truth. [Our father wanted it this way.]

We had just arrived in Japan a few minutes ago and my sister instantly grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers as we made our way through the airport and outside to our driver.

"Take us to our school" I stated flatly

"Don't be so harsh and cold Tohru" Rin chaste me

I looked over at her and sighed "sorry just annoyed for having to move I guess."

We arrived at Ouran and looked at it in pure disgust "It's pink; a big pink building" I said

"Well let's look around shall we?" she asked me

"alright" I said with a sigh

again she took my hand and interlaced out fingers as we began our walk up to the school

as we walked up to the doors all the girls we whispering in envy at my sister as the boys were doing the same with me. "Same thing all over again huh?" I said with a chuckle

"yup; give them a run for there money shall we?" she asked

"2 months before they notice" I guessed

"No I guess half the school year" she stated

"Really? You think they look that dense?" I said shocked she never really thought this way about people

"Yes I do look at them those girls are drooling over you and it will take them forever to notice" she stated flatly

I just chuckled to myself at this statement "oohhh look at the pretty gazebo; can you play your guitar for me tomorrow?" she asked me hopefully

"Sure for you anything" I said while drawing her close, really close to me

**we played this act all the time – the lovers act**

Rin just blushed madly while I did this and all the girls around us began to blush also and turn away from us and giggled. I pecked Rin on her forehead "come on lets check this place out" I whispered in her ear.

We went and got our schedules and began to look around the school. We came to the third music; we went and found it empty I went and found the piano and took a seat while Rin stood behind me and wrapped her arms around my shoulder, while resting her head on my shoulder. I began to play her favorite song for her.

As I finished the song I heard clapping behind us I turned and a boy with blond hair swooped over and began to flirt with my sister shamelessly I stepped forward and in-front of Rin taking her hand out of the boys hands and said

"Stay away from Rin or else" I said deadly while I narrowed my eyes in deadly manner towards him

"I am sorry; I didn't realize this young lady was spoken for" He said politely

"That is fine. But for future reference; stay away, she's with me" I said flatly.

"I'm sorry I don't believe we have been introduced. I am Tamaki Suoh and this is Kyoya Ootori" the blond boy stated

"A pleasure I am Tohru Yamato and this is Rin Elsman" I said and then added "Now if you will excuse us; we must be going" I said and we left

~~~~~~~~~~ Next day at School ~~~~~~~~~~~

We arrived at school and made our way to class 3A. When we entered the school the girls swooned over me and the boys over my sister. I instantly wrapped my arm around my sister's waist and kissed her on her temple and everyone back off.

"Silly people" I said with a chuckle

"To class?" she asked me

I just nodded my head and we walked side by side. When we entered the class room everyone was already there the teacher spoke up and asked "Ah you must be Mr. Yamato and Miss. Elsman"

"Yes we are." I stated flatly

"Um where do we sit?" Rin asked

"In the back row near the window" the teacher said.

I nodded my head and I escorted Rin to her seat like a gentleman would and handed her, her bag when she sat down I took my by her side; while placing my guitar against the wall by my seat.

"um would you two like to introduce yourselves?" the teacher asked

Rin looked at me telling me that she didn't want to speak in front of the class. I stood went and cleared my throat. "I am Tohru Yamato and this is Rin Elsman; we moved here from America to take over our parents companies here" I stated flatly and sat down

"Mr. Yamato; I believe Miss. Elsman can speak for herself" our teacher said

"Yes she can but she is shy in-front of new people and wanted me to speak for her." I stated flatly leaving no room for questioning and furthering the topic. All done with a look and the tone in my voice

"Very well, we will begin . . . . . . . . ." the teacher stated still thrown off by me

I could notice out of the corner of my eye Rin smiling at me softly happy that I saved her from having to speak in front of the class. I also noted a few shocked faces in the room from my boldness. I sat down and didn't pay attention at all to the teacher (well I did a little in case I got called on)

"Mr. Yamato could you please read from where Mr. Hannizuka left off" The teacher asked

"Of Course" I said while placing my pen down; I glanced at Rin while standing up and noted where her finger was; and began to read

As I read the novel; I made note of the teacher shocked face that I could this book with such passion (note: we were reading Pride and Prejudice).

As class drew to an end I still sat there not paying full attention to the teacher; I appeared to be taking notes but really I was writing music; out of the corner of my eye I saw Rin watching what I was writing and smiled at me; I smiled back. I also noted that the very tall boy who sat next to Rin watching me; I nodded at him, he nodded back and returned to paying attention to what the teacher was saying.

~~FF Lunch~~

The morning's classes went by very slowly for my liking. I stood up from my sit grabbed my guitar case, and Rin's bag.

"to the Gazebo?" I asked her

"YUP! ^-^" she said with a huge smile plastered on her face.

I escorted Rin out of the class; soon as we were out of the class she took my hand and once again interlaced our fingers as we headed outside to the gazebo to have our lunch.

"Can you play the song you were working on in class for me?" she asked as we walked

"Of course; anything for you" I said with a smile

When we arrived at the gazebo she let go of my hand and took a seat on the bench. I handed her, her bag. She fished out our lunch from her bag while I took out my guitar and sat on the railing with my feet on the bench facing Rin. She had already taken out my music I was working on and set them up inform of me with her pencil case on top them so they wouldn't blow away.

"Thanks" I said quietly.

She just smiled and began to eat her lunch; she handed my half of my sandwich that I munched on it while I finished the song I was working on during my classes.

As soon as I finished it I smiled knowing Rin would love it.

"Alright all done. Ready to hear it?" I asked

"YUP! ^-^" she said happily while turning to face me more and listen to it.

As I sat in the Gazebo playing my new song for Rin; I noticed out of the corner of my eye that I had an audience. A young girl in a boy's uniform along with a set of ginger haired twins. The young girl and the twins were in a trance like state. Above them in a window (that was opened) I saw the boy from my class along with the one called Hannizuka. They were watching me closely also. I looked at Rin and motioned with my eyes towards the audience I had gathered. She just smiled at me and said

"your amazing, be happy they like your music"

I continued playing my song until I had finished it and asked her "What do you think?"

"I love it" she squealed

"How about you three?" I asked looking over at the small audience I had

They snapped out of there trance; the young girl smiled at me and said :

"It's an amazing song, did you write it?" she asked

"Ya I did this morning during class" I said with a smile

"you should hear some more of Tohru's songs, they are amazing" Rin said with a smile

I just scratched the back of my head sheepishly and grinned like a goof

"I would love too" she said with a smile

"I have a question for you. Why are you dressed like that?" I asked the young girl indirectly

"Like how?" she asked

"You know what I mean" I told her

"Um a debt I need to pay off for the Host club" she said

"I see, understandable. Does anyone know? Other than the club, me and Rin." I asked

"No that is it" she said

"I see, what's your names?" I asked

"I and Haruhi, this the Hikaru and Kaoru" she said while pointing at them

"Nice meeting you but I think you have some people up there looking for you" I said pointing to the window

"huh?" she said while looking up and then said "oh right. The president of the club wants to meet you two" Haruhi said

"Why?" I asked her

"I don't know but he just does" she said in a sympathetic way

"WILL COME" Rin shouted

"We will?" I asked her

"ya why not new people. And we will have some people to hang out with" Rin said with a huge smile on her face. One she knew I would give into instantly

I just groaned and began packing up my stuff. I had my stuff away quickly, guitar case on my back and Rins school bag in my hand. I held my hand out for her to take. As usually she interlaced our fingers.

"Lead away Haruhi" I said

Haruhi lead us through the school, when we came to the third music room, she opened the door; we were greeted by that idiot Suoh and Ootori kids. I groaned in annoyance.

"You're the president of the club?" I asked

"Yes I am, I believe your musical talents will be greatly appreciated here" He said with a smug look on his face

Rin knew I was pissed off, and squeezed my hand reassuringly and smiled at me telling me it was okay.

"I don't think so, I only play for Rin. No one else" I stated flatly

I nodded my head to the door. Me and Rin made our way out of the club, when I heard Suoh whine "can't you find anything on those two Kyoya"

I turned around quickly and walked back in the room calmly "You trying to bribe us?" I asked him sternly

He slithered behind Kyoya to hide. "I will say this only once; you try to mess with me or Rin you will pay dearly" I stated flatly

I saw Kyoya shift his glasses and say "Now what are suggesting? Your families have no sway over here. It is us who would cause you to pay"

I just chuckled out loud and I stepped forward "You have no idea who our families are and what sway we have do you? You couldn't find a shred of information right? Just what families the businesses are right? That is only the face, on the inside we are very different many more companies and businesses. I would watch were you poke your nose and tread very lightly" I stated in a pissed of voice

"I would watch what you do" Rin said with a sweet smile "You don't want Tohru as your enemy" she added

I turned around and left the room with Rin following me out. She caught up with me and grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. "Relax Tohru" she said softly

~~ Host CLUB~~

"He's scary" Tamaki said

"Is it true what he said Kyoya?" Hunny asked seriously

"Yes it is. I can't find out anything on their families


	2. Chapter 2 joining the club

When we arrived at home from school Rin tried everything possible to calm me down; she knew I hated it when people tried to blackmail us into doing something I did not want to do.

"Tohru you need to calm down, big time. Look they are idiots don't fret and fuss over them, why don't you go and play the piano to relax. I'll make us dinner okay."

I just grunted in response and headed off to the piano room. I removed my uniforms coat and began to play the piano. As I was playing the piano I heard the door bell ring; I just left it for the maid or butler to get.

~~ AT the door ~~

"Tamaki you need to do this; apologize now!" Haruhi stated in a no room for argument way

"Ya Tamaki, you made Tohru really mad" Hunny said

"More importantly, if what Rin and Tohru said is true we don't need them on our bad side, since I can't find out anything on them at all" Kyoya said

"Really, you can find nothing?" Hikaru said in shock

"Correct, nothing, not a shred of information" Kyoya said – in a peeved off manner

"Hello welcome to the Yamato residence" The maid said

"Good afternoon, we are classmates of Tohru and Rin's we would like to meet with them" Kyoya said

"Of course please come in. . ." the maid said while stepping aside "please follow me to the sitting room" she added and guided us along

"Hear that, Taka – chan; it sounds really pretty" Hunny said

"That is Master Tohru; he plays that particular song when he is quite annoyed with something" the maid told us

"OH MY! Hello Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru and the rest of you. Sorry I never got your names. May I ask why you are here?" Rin asked sweetly

With that said Tamaki was shoved forward by Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi "but . . . but mother you do this" Tamaki whined

"DO IT!" Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi said / yelled in unison.

"I am very sorry if I annoyed you in any way shape or form. Please don't become our enemy" Tamaki said while in a very LOW bow

Rin just smiled and nodded her head "I believe you are truly sorry but it is Tohru you need to convince. He takes it very seriously when someone threatens us. Let just say it is not the first time someone has attempted to do this to us." She said

"What happened to them?" Hikaru asked worriedly

"They disappeared, never to be seen or heard from ever again." Rin said with a sweet smile

Everyone in the room minus Rin and the maids gulped in fear and terror of what Tohru Yamato could do to them.

Hunny ran over and groveled at Rin's feet crying "please don't make any of us disappear"

Rin picked Hunny up and hugged him and told him "Don't worry I'll talk to Tohru for you guys, but you're going to have to make it up to him. He doesn't take threats lightly"

Hunny's tears disappeared with what Rin said to him. Every one turned to the entrance to the sitting room to see Tohru come in – he was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a T-Shirt. He didn't look to happy to see the 'Host Club' in his living room.

"What do you want?"

"Tohru be nice and sit down while I help the maids get some tea" Rin said

Everyone was surprised to see Tohru 'listen' they figured he was so mad that he wouldn't listen to anyone

'Fine I'll sit down but I won't play nice' Tohru grumbled under his breath

The instant Tohru sat down everyone became still like statues minus Haruhi.

"Um Tohru, was that really you playing the Piano?" Haruhi asked

"Ya that was me, I'm guessing you liked it?" Tohru said in a bored tone

"Ya I did it, it was lovely. Did you write that piece also?" she asked

"Yes I did, though it still needs some work" Tohru said

"I play the Piano too" Tamaki said cheerfully

Tohru just turned and glared at Tamaki; and in one look told him to 'shut up'

Tamaki coward in his seat, he was desperately trying to hide behind Kyoya. Just in time to save Tamaki from Tohru's glare Rin entered the room and looked at Tohru and saw what he was doing. She set her tray of tea down on the table and walked over to Tohru and slapped him upside the head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Tohru yelled

"For glaring at our guest. Now either you behave or else" she said in a deadly tone that left Tohru squirming in his seat.

"Uuhh I'm leaving; send tea to the Piano room" Tohru said while leaving the sitting room

"I'm sorry, I guess it's going to be awhile until he forgives you guys; since he knows I have forgiven you guys already; it will be awhile for him – give it a few days" Rin said with a sweet smile.

"I'll take him some tea" Haruhi said

Haruhi grabbed a cup and had a maid point her in the direction of the music room.

~~ In the Music Room ~~

Tohru's POV

I was playing on the Piano when I heard the door to the music room open, I figured it was just Rin coming in to try and convince me to forgive that Idiot and other guy. I won't forgive – at least not for awhile. I had nothing against the other members of that club I heard a clink and looked up at the Piano top and saw the girl and not Rin.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked quietly

"Brought you some tea, because you said you wanted a cup" she said simply

"Oh thank you" I said

"You're welcome. Tamaki is a really harmless person, annoying that he is but not one to hurt other people. He just really wanted you in club because he thought you might like it and also because of your music" Haruhi said calmly

"I know that, but to attempt and blackmail myself and Rin into your club is not something you should do; besides I play for no one else but Rin." I said simply

"But you played in front of me and the twins and everyone that was outside today; you just didn't realize it" Haruhi told me

"Oh, well I didn't mean to" I said

"But don't you think since Rin took you outside to play in the Gazebo because she wanted you to play for others because she thinks you are an amazing musician" Haruhi asked me

"Never thought of it that way, I guess she does" I said while leaning back on the Piano bench

Haruhi just smiled at me then asked "So will you play at the club?"

"I don't know; I'll think about it" I told her

I heard the door to the room fly open and found myself in an air sucking hug "let . . . go . . . of . . . . me" I gasped out

"My lord you're suffocating him" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison

I began to gasp for breath when the idiot let me go. I turned my head and glared at him and then yelled "ARE YOU AN IDIOT I COULD HAS SUFFOCATED"

He hid behind my sister this time and Rin said "so you're going to think about playing for the club now?" with a sweet smile on her face

"ya I am, but IF, and that's IF I play for the club there are a number of rules I will have in place: 1 – I play whatever I want to 2 - NO and I repeat NO classical music 3 – you can't bug me in any way shape or form 4 – I am NOT and I repeat NOT wearing any of those stupid costumes" I told the idiot with a deadly face

"I agree to those terms" Tamaki said while bowing repeatedly

I just smiled at him. Rin was giving me a look that told me to do it or else. I just groaned and turned to Tamaki; "I'll join or else she will kill me." I said while pointing in Rin's direction before I knew what happened I had been engulfed by Tamaki in another one of his air sucking hugs. "Let go . . . or else" I said in between gasps.

Tamaki let me go and I just sat there catching my breath. I turned to the Piano and got my tea and began to drink it

"So I just have to play the piano right? I don't have to interact with the crazy girls?" I asked

"Only, if they request to speak with you. This will most likely happen." Kyoya said flatly

I just groaned out loud. "Okay I would greatly appreciate it if I was not on the table to host. I only agreed to play the piano. Nothing else" after I made my statement I was slapped upside the head "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I half yelled at Rin since she was right next to me.

"You will play nice with the little girls." Rin said simply

"Fine but only once a week, do I socialize with the little girls" I said with a grim face.

"Fair enough." Tamaki said

I smiled but a little one. I wish I never opened my big trap and said 'I'll think about it' now I am stuck with all of these idiots. Mind you the big guy is not to bad looking. I shall never let that thought leave my head.

"Would you all like to stay for dinner?" Rin asked the group

I snapped my head around and just glared at Rin. She just smiled sweetly at me. I just continued to glare hoping she got my point that I was not happy at all with this.

"Well I am going to go for a little drive now. I see you all in about an hour or two. Rin don't burn down my house" I told her. I got up and left the Piano room.

I headed out down the hallway to my front door. One of my maids meets me on the way and handed me my coat and keys. "I'll be back later. If I am not here when dinner is ready tell them to start without me." I told her. She just nodded and wondered off to finish whatever it was she was doing.

~~~~~FF~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner Time

Rin POV

Dinner was ready and Tohru was nowhere in sight. "Lady Rin, Master Tohru said to begin without him, if he did not return on time" the maid Yuki told me.

I just sighed out loud and called the host club to dinner. "Everybody dinner is ready"

"Is Tohru not feeling well?" Hunny asked

"No he is just not here. He still out driving probably is trying to cool off." I told Hunny

"He's not mad is he?" Hunny asked

"A little mad because he got dragged into doing something he didn't really want to do. But it's for his own good; he needs to get out more and make more friends. He's been stuck working in office buildings most of his life and working from school for his dad." I said

"You mean he's never really had a child hood?" Haruhi asked

"No he hasn't. It's always been about and for work. I have been his only real friend for such a long time. When you guys offered for him to be in your club I put my foot down and essentially forced him to join" I said with a sweet smile. "But if Tohru says he can't come to the club; don't try and find him or anything. He will be really, really mad at you if you do. It will be for the family business, and if you don't see him at school, it's the same thing. Okay?" I added

Every one nodded in agreement. Dinner was served to everyone and well we ate.

A dinner was beginning to end Tohru showed up. "Hi everyone. Oh good just in time for desert" Tohru said while sitting down.

"You ate while you were out didn't you? And saved room just for desert?" I asked skeptically

"NO! I would never do that. Knowing how much effort and time you spent making this wonderful meal" Tohru said

Even though I knew she was lying I didn't say anything. Desert came out and everyone was served there share.

We all ate in silence. Once dinner was over, the dishes were removed. Tohru stood up and bid goodnight to everyone. 

"Rin I won't be at school tomorrow. So could you collect my homework for me?" Tohru asked

"Of course, working here or at the office?" I asked

"At the office, but I'll drive you to school alright?" Tohru said

"Ya I would love it. Could you also pick me up or should I call the driver?" I asked

"I'll pick you. Knowing myself I will most likely want to kill everyone in the office by that time, so I'll leave then and pick you up" Tohru told then added "Goodnight everyone, sorry I couldn't be here for the entire meal"

Tohru left and headed upstairs for the night. I could hear her moving around, I knew she was probably throwing stuff against the wall but we couldn't hear it over the music. She always hated working for our father, but never said anything and just did what she was told to do. I sighed out loud.

"You okay Rin-Chan?" Hunny asked me

"I'll be fine; Tohru is just a little upset about having to go into the office tomorrow. He truly hates going and having to work the people there, they annoy him just a little too much" I said

"If he dislikes it some much why doesn't he just say no" Haruhi asked

I smiled softly at her and told her "He can't, as the only son of the Yamato family he has to take over the family business or be disowned. So Tohru just puts up with it for now, until his father dies he has to deal with him and all of the people who work for him. It the same for me, but I at least like what I do. I just wish Tohru had a little more freedom than what he does. His only sanity and escape from the world is his music."

"We better leave now. We will see you at school tomorrow Rin." Kyoya said

"Alright, I will see you tomorrow" Rin said while escorting the entire host club to the front door.

I must have had a sad smile on my face because Hunny ran over to me and hugged me. A tight one I must add – which surprised me since he didn't look like he was able to do it at all for his small size. "It'll be okay Rin-Chan. See you tomorrow in class" Hunny said with a huge small on his face.

I smiled back at him. And waved goodbye to the Host Club and watched them drive away. I went back inside and headed up stairs to Tohru's room. I found her on her bed laying down on her stomach, head buried into her pillow and covers pulled up over her head. I changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed with her.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked quietly

"I will be, as soon as that old man dies" Tohru said bitterly to me

I just sighed and told her "I'm here for you, never forget that. Now you have some friends who care about you too"

"They just annoy me especially Suoh. Haruhi is the only sane one" Tohru told me

I just chuckled at her. "I know but once you get to know them you'll see they do care. They asked me about you and I told a little bit of info, on why you're grumpy a lot and why you only focus on music and stuff. Haruhi asked why you just don't say no to dad. I told them also why you're annoyed to be in the club" I told her

Tohru just groaned and said "Now they're just going to annoy me more with too many hugs and stuff"

"No they won't; and I told them not to look for you ever if you don't show up at school or say you can't come. So don't worry too much" I told her


	3. Chapter 3 I say the end of the year

Tohru's POV

The next morning I woke at around 5 am, I went to the gym in my house and used my treadmill and ran for an hour to relax before I had to sit in annoying meetings ALL day well at least until 2:30pm. I had to leave and pick Rin up then. After my run I returned to my room and took a nice long hot shower. Once I was finished I dressed in a two piece black suit with white pinstripes; a nice blue dress suit and a dark blue silk tie. As I was finishing getting dressed in the bathroom Rin appeared behind me and smiled softly at me.

"If we weren't related and you were actually guy I would be head over heals for you" she said with a light laugh

I just laughed out loud at that, she could be so weird sometimes. I turned around and asked her "are you ready to leave?"

"Yup, I'm already to go, you going to drive the corvette?" she asked with a smile

"Ya I was going to drive that car. Why?" I asked her

"Because it will make you hot to all the little girls at Ouran, and plus it's a nice car" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I just laughed once again at this. We both headed downstairs. I was greeted by one of the maids at the door, she handed me my suitcase and keys. "Thanks you will be back at about 3:30pm. Have the Piano tuned while I'm out today." I told her.

"Yes Master Yamato. Have a nice of day as you can" she said with a soft smile. I just smiled back.

I drove Rin to school and dropped her off by the front gate, the court yard of the school was full of students, I decided to have a little fun and told Rin to wait and let me help her out of the car. I got out my side of the car walked around to her side of the car and opened her door for her. I held my hand out for her to take so I could help her out of the car. "Thank you Tohru, have a nice day at work." She said with a smile kissed me lightly on the cheek

I smiled a soft smile took hold of her elbow and pulled her closer to me and whispered in her ear "I say the end of the year till they notice" and then I kissed the side of her lips, to everyone else it looked like I actually kissed her. All the girls were swooning over my actions and they all were blushing deep crimson. "Have a wonderful day love. I'll be back to pick you up."

With that I got back in my car and headed off to work. I pulled into my office buildings parking lot. I headed into the building. "Good Morning Mr. Yamato. Your first meeting is at 9 am. Here is your coffee and morning paper to read until then" the secretary said

"Thank you. Please send me my itinerary in 5 minutes" I told her swiftly before heading into my office. Once inside I sat down behind my large hard wood table in my plush, wing backed leather chair. In a matter of minutes my itinerary was on my desk. The young girl sent in with it, looked nervous beyond all belief. "Sit down please while I look this over" I told the young girl

I had meeting up until 2pm and free for the remainder of the day. Which was good, I could go and pick Rin up on time, she wont have to wait to long for me. "Thank you for bringing me this, I would like you to collect all the files for each of these meetings and bring them back to me within the hour (it's 7:30 btw) alright" the young girl nodded her head quickly and scurried off to collect what I wanted. I sat back had my coffee and read the paper.

FF 8 am

The young girl from early scurried in with a box full of files. Each organized and labeled according to the company, dates and times of the meeting. "Ah! Thank you for getting these for me. Why don't you take a break, have a coffee and relax and I'll call for you when I need you. Okay? What is your name so I know who I calling for." I asked her

"I am Kotoko Mr. Yamato" Kotoko said quietly

"Alright thank you Kotoko, go take a break alright?" I told her sweetly

She nodded and scurried out my office once again. I just sat back and sighed softly to myself. I stood up and walked over to my conference table with the box of files. I began to sort through them and read each one carefully.

9 am Meeting with Ootori Group

Security; corporate funds, investments, computer technicians

10:30 – 11am break

11am Meeting with Miyazaki Group

Investments, corporate funds, marketing, computer technicians

12:30 – 1pm break

1pm Meeting with Utada Group

Marketing, Security, corporate funds, computer technicians and investments

Well this is what my day here at the office. Pure and utter boredom is what each meeting was. Each meeting was the same throughout the day; we would go over in details what it was my company would provide for them, cost of each item. I spent most of the time listening to them, but if they started to be stupid and go off the handle on me I would simply tell them to shut up and listen to me.

~~ FF to 2pm ~~

By the time 2pm came around I couldn't be happier to get out of an office. It was raining by the time I wanted to leave to get Rin from school. I arrived at my office grabbed by brief case, coat, umbrella and box of files to work on tomorrow from home. I left the office and headed out to my car; "good night" I said to the young girl at the front desk on my way out. I put the box of files in the trunk of my car. I got into the car set the umbrella on the opposite seat, and left to get Rin. 

I arrived at Ouran by 2:15, I got out of my car and headed inside to meet Rin and help her with her stuff. As I walked down the hallways you could hear the clicking my shoes and the tapping of my umbrella. I arrived at my classroom; I waited out side of it for Rin to come out, 2:30pm and the bell rung loud signaling the end of class "Tohru sempai?" I heard my name called, I turned to my left and saw Haruhi

"Oh Haruhi, what are you doing here?" I asked

"Oh the classes got out early today, so the Host Club has been running all afternoon. Rin decided to wait up in the club for you to come. I was out to get more coffee and stuff for the club." Haruhi said

"Oh okay, here let me take one bag from you" I said

I followed Haruhi up to the club room. I opened the door for her, and let her go inside first. I walked in saw the club was turned into a tropical oasis; I could only guess it had to do with the chilly weather outside. I saw Rin sitting with Hunny and Mori having cake; I smiled softly at this scene. I followed Haruhi to the kitchen area and set the bag down for her "see you later" I said to her

I walked out and over towards Rin, she looked up briefly and saw me, she smiled brightly and waved me over. I walked over and sat down next to her, "hey! Have a nice day?" I asked her

"Ya loads of fun, not much homework. Only a math assignment is due tomorrow." Rin told me

I just sighed, "Alright I'll do it when we get home. You ready or do you want to stay a little longer?" I asked her with a soft look in my eyes

"Ya if you don't mind" she asked me quietly

"I don't mind, we can stay a little bit longer if you want" I told her while loosening my tie

My coat was in my arms "where can I hang my coat and umbrella?" I asked Mori and Hunny

"Oh over by the changing rooms, follow me" Hunny said while getting up

I followed Hunny over to where the changing rooms were I hung up my stuff; I turned to leave with Hunny when he asked me "So how was your day?"

"Mind numbingly boring, stressful and annoying" I told him simply

"Sorry about that, do you like coffee?" He asked me on our way

"No that's alright, I've had too many as it is today but thank you for asking" I told him

I sat down next to Rin once again, I sat back and rest my head on the back of the couch and rested my eyes for a little bit, don't know when but I fell asleep at some point.

~~ Rin's POV ~~

I looked over and noticed that Tohru was sound asleep. Her hair had swept across her face and made her look absolutely adorable. Te girls sitting with us where eyeing her and whisper amongst themselves, saying things about how cute she looked. I smiled softly, I raised my hand and moved her hair out of her eyes and swept it off to the side of her face.

I sighed to myself in seeing how long of a day Tohru truly did have. I should have noticed it earlier at how tired Tohru was when he asked me if I was ready to go home. "What's wrong Rin?" Hunny asked me

"Oh, I failed to notice how tired Tohru truly was earlier; I should have gone home when he arrived to take me home. He must have had a very long day at the office" I said softly

"Let him sleep for a little bit and then you can head home. The club ends in 2 hours, he can sleep that long" Hunny said.

"I guess so. Hopefully tomorrow will be better" I said quietly

~~ Tohru's POV ~~

I felt my shoulder being shaken and my name being called to me "Tohru, wake up time to head home" Rin said softly to me.

"Alright, I'm up." I said while sitting up. I robbed my eyes, then I stood up and headed off to get my coat and umbrella. I meet Haruhi on the way to get my stuff, she was all packed up and putting her coat on "do you need a drive home?" I asked her while putting my trench coat on.

"Oh no that's okay I don't mind walking" she told me

"Haruhi, it's almost supper time, and I wouldn't want you walking, so please let me drive you home" I told her

"Alright, Thank you Tohru sempai" she said with a smile, I smiled at her and took her bag.

Haruhi and I walked over to Rin; I took her bag from her and asked her "are you ready?" she smiled at me and said "yes I am, were driving Haruhi home?" she asked

"Yes, don't want her walking out in the rain" I said with a smile

Haruhi, Rin and I began to heading out to my car "so how was the afternoon at the club?" I asked trying to get my mind off all of the work I had waiting for me to do when I got home. "It was busy, I had a lot of fun, I really liked the cakes " Rin said with a smile, I just laughed Rin really did love her cake

"How about you Haruhi, how was your afternoon?" I asked her

"It was good, I was busy as usual. The twins bugged me to no end to let them come over to my house"


	4. Chapter 4 Interesting Year

**So sorry it's been so long since I've updated, been so busy with school, my new program has 6 classes a semester and on top of work I've had no time at all. But with SUMMER HERE I can write : D**

**This is going to be a big update, the longest chapter ever to make up for not writing in a long time**

**Link for picture of twins in on the hompage**

_Haruhi and I walked over to Rin; I took her bag from her and asked her "are you ready?" she smiled at me and said "yes I am, were driving Haruhi home?" she asked_

_"Yes, don't want her walking out in the rain" I said with a smile_

_Haruhi, Rin and I began to heading out to my car "so how was the afternoon at the club?" I asked trying to get my mind off all of the work I had waiting for me to do when I got home. "It was busy, I had a lot of fun, I really liked the cakes " Rin said with a smile, I just laughed Rin really did love her cake_

_"How about you Haruhi, how was your afternoon?" I asked her_

_"It was good, I was busy as usual. The twins bugged me to no end to let them come over to my house"_

Tohru's POV

I walked with Haruhi and Rin through the school when we arrived at the front entrance and saw the rain we all groaned out loud at the sight before us and then the thunder and lightning came.

Haruhi jumped and whimpered at the sound of it "Haruhi are you afraid of the thunder and lightning?" I asked her, she could only whimper and nod her head in response, I moved the bags to my other hand that held the umbrella up for us and didn't say anything I merely pulled to my side and wrapped my arm around her shoulders and held her close as we walked out of the school towards my car.

We walked across the school grounds towards the school parking lot, we got to my car "Rin can you get the keys out of my pocket for me"

"Sure" she got the keys and unlocked the doors and opened the door on my side and climbed into the back "Haruhi, come on" she held her hand out to Haruhi to follow into the back seat and held her close as the storm made its presence known once more.

I climbed into the car and placed the school bags and umbrella on the seat opposite to me. I asked Haruhi where she lived, she directed me towards her home. "Ah, Haruhi are you home alone tonight?"

There was no lights on in her place "Ya my dad is working tonight"

"This storm is going to go all night and if you're scared you shouldn't be alone, you want stay with us for the night then, and it's no problem at all, you can share with Rin for the night"

"Oh no it's okay really" I could tell Haruhi was trying to not impose on us, but I just looked at Rin and without saying anything telling her to convince Haruhi to stay the night at our home

"Haruhi, we insist that you stay the night, we'll feel horrible knowing your home alone and scared" Rin told her

"alright, but I just need to get a few things and leave a note for my dad" Haruhi said while sighing knowing she lost the battle

"of course come on I'll walk you up" I said while climbing out of the car with my umbrella in hand and opened, I moved the seat forward I held my hand out to Haruhi to help her out of the car

I walked Haruhi up to her front door and waited while she unlocked it and came inside, I followed her in but waited by the front door while she gathered everything she would need for the night and left a note for her dad.

A few minutes later she returned with an overnight bag "alright I'm ready"

"Let's go then" I said with a smile and we left her home for the night and made way to my home with Rin

"Here we are ladies" I said while pulling the car into the garage climbing out of the car with my umbrella, Rin and Haruhi school bags in hand, I moved my seat forward I held my hand out to Haruhi to help her out of the car, and once again for Rin.

Closing the door and locking the car, we were greeted at the garage to entrance into the house by one of the Maids, 'good afternoon Master Tohru and Lady Rin.' She said with a bow to us and Welcomed Haruhi to our home

I motioned for Haruhi and Rin to enter the house first and handed my coat, umbrella and bags to the maid while I returned to the car to gather the box of work I brought home with me to finish tomorrow.

I made my way back into the house, and headed into the study where I found Rin and Haruhi busy working on their homework, I headed over to my desk which was in the corner of the room, setting my box down beside it.

I took my coat off and hung it on the back of my chair, then I took my tie off, setting it onto the desk, unbuttoning the cuffs of my shirt, rolling the sleeves up to my elbow, and un-tucking my shirt and unbuttoning the top two buttons – I was now comfortable, I stretched my arms above my head and rolled my neck, I could see Haruhi watching and me and she blushed.

I walked over to where Rin and Haruhi were sitting at the large round table that was in the middle of the room "alright where's the math homework?" I asked Rin while sitting down beside her, she handed me the homework along with a pencil and eraser. I could only sigh; I knew it was going to be a long night knowing the box of work that sat behind me would never go away. It was going to take days to finish the work held inside of it.

I looked down at the math homework and could only laugh, Rin looked over at me with narrowed eyes "don't laugh this is hard" she said

"Sorry, I forgot how hard math is for you, but this is easy"

_Differentiate__y__x__2__sin__x _

_"Alright Rin, you need to use product rule to solve this math problem" I went on to explain to her how you solve the problem. I let her work on the problem while I moved on to solving all the other problems easily._

_"Alright how about this one" she said while pointing to the next problem_

_"You need to use Quotient Rule for this problem" again I went on to explain how the rule works and what she would need to do to solve it. This went on for the next hour or so helping Rin with her math homework_

Differentiate

"How do you know how to do all of this so easily?" Haruhi asked me while staring in awe

"Oh well I have eidetic memory or photographic memory. Once I've read something I just remember it, so I've read all kinds of books on a number of subject - advanced mathematics, science, psychology, history pretty much everything you need to know for school, but also just out of curiosity. I wanted to make school as easy as possible for me since I have to miss so much school because of work." I told her with a shrug, I could see she was having problems with her homework

"Do you need some help Haruhi?" I asked her with a smile, she could only nod her head. I got out of my chair and moved around to her side of the table and sat down beside her placing my arm on the back of her chair "alright what are we working on" I said will looking at her paper and saw she was working on algebra.

.

"Alright so you're working on multi-step equations with fractions" I went on to explain the basics of algebra and what she need to do was "To solve an equation with fractions, we first try to change it into an equation without fractions. Then, we can solve it using the methods we already know"

I spent the next little bit helping Haruhi with her math homework, at this point Rin had moved onto her history assignment that wasn't due until the end of the month.

After helping both Haruhi and Rin with their homework I decided I need a shower and change into something more comfortable "alright ladies I think I'm going to change out of these clothes and have shower, anymore questions before I leave?" I asked while standing up and stretching once more, I could see out of the corner of my eye Haruhi could see my well toned stomach and she blushed. I just ruffled her hair and smiled.

"No I think will be okay for now" Rin said with a smile as I walked over to my desk to gather my coat and tie.

With that I left the room and headed up stairs to shower and change.

~~ Rin's POV ~~

I was glad to see Tohru in a better mood then she was earlier, but I knew that she wouldn't be in school for the next couple of days because of the box sitting beside her desk, this just made me sigh.

"What's wrong Rin?" Haruhi asked me with a small frown

"Oh, well Tohru is in a good mood now but tonight after dinner it's going to be back to the way he was last night because of that box sitting right there, it going to take a couple of days to finish everything in there I just know it" I just sighed once more, I couldn't help it, our father was a slave driver and expected nothing but the best from Tohru all the time, anything less than that was unacceptable in his eyes.

"Oh, so we won't see him till next week at school I guess?" Haruhi asked with a frown

"Most likely, I was hoping that he would get to spend more time at school and actually make some friends this year, but It looks like it going to be the same as it always was, more time spent at the office then at school." I was beginning to get very upset and almost in tears when the maid appeared at the entrance to the study

"Lady Rin, the gentlemen who were here a few days ago and in the sitting room" she said with a bow

"Oh! Thank you so much, come on Haruhi" I said while pulling her along behind me into the sitting room and saw the Host Club as soon as we entered the room Tamaki was up and running toward Haruhi 'oh daughter your safe, I was so worried when I couldn't find you at home we've all be looking for you every where' he said while spinning her around.

I could only giggle at this, Hunny was looking at me 'Rin-Chan what's wrong' he asked me while looking worriedly at me

"oh I'm just worried about Tohru, he worked so hard today and was having fun helping me and Haruhi with our homework, but after dinner he has more work to do for the company it's going to be back to the way he was last night because of the box of work he brought home, it going to take a couple of days to finish everything in there I just know it. I was hoping that he would get to spend more time at school and actually make some friends this year, but It looks like it going to be the same as it always was, more time spent at the office then at school." By this point in time the tears just came and I was crying softly, Hunny ran over to me and hugged me tightly around the waist. I never heard Tohru come downstairs.

~~Tohru's POV~~

I had finished getting cleaned up and changed into a pair of beige slacks, a black button up shirt that was un-tucked with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. I made my way downstairs and could hear Rin talking with some people

"oh I'm just worried about Tohru, he worked so hard today and was having fun helping me and Haruhi with our homework, but after dinner he has more work to do for the company it's going to be back to the way he was last night because of the box of work he brought home, it going to take a couple of days to finish everything in there I just know it. I was hoping that he would get to spend more time at school and actually make some friends this year, but it looks like it going to be the same as it always was, more time spent at the office then at school." I could hear her crying and this upset me greatly, I got to the landing and saw Hunny run over to her and hugged her tightly around the waist, I just made my way over and Hunny saw me and let go while I turned Rin in my embrace and held her tightly.

'It's okay Rin, don't worry about me that old bastard while be dead soon with the way he lives and then I can run the company how I want to' I whispered while rubbing her back gently while attempting to calm her down. After a few minutes she had calmed herself down, I held her at arm's length and examined her 'you okay now?' I asked her, she just nodded her head and smiled at me and she quickly turned and looked at everyone and asked 'would you all like to stay for dinner?'

I could only shake my head at her, she could always bounce back so fast after being upset.

The whole host club agreed readily about staying for dinner. I just smiled and left the room heading down towards the office to sort all the work I needed to do, hearing Rin pushed me to finish this work so I could go and be with her at school.

I didn't realize it but Hunny and Mori had followed be into the study, as I began organizing my work I looked up and saw them "oh, what can I do for you?"

"Just wanted to see what you're up to" Hunny asked while sitting down at the round table in the middle of the room

"going to get started on this work so I can go and be at school with Rin, I know how much this upsets her but there is nothing I can do about other than push myself to finish this" I said while sitting down my desk and running my hand through my hair and sighing

"Oh, what does your company really do?" Hunny asked curiously

"I guess I can tell you" I said while leaning back in my chair, arms resting on the arms of the chair, and my hands clasped together resting on my stomach "the face the company put forward to the public is that we're merely a computer software designing company we do, do that but we're also a company that provides high end company from every sector with aid in - Marketing, Security, corporate funds, computer technicians and investments help, so you can see why I'm never at school, with having to deal with so many different fields and so many companies I never really have and time to myself let alone time to actually go to school and meet people, so I've become a very introverted person which doesn't help much when it comes to making friends and being in social situations.' I told them with sigh, I just leaned back into my chair and ran a hands over my face in frustration "Needless to say I can't wait for my father to die so I can run the company the way I want and hand out most of the work I do to other people.'

"Why do you have to everything?" Mori asked me

"My father owns the company, as such I have to work the way he tells me to, so I have to come up with all the strategic individual plans for every company we work with, and be ready for anything, but since my father is older he can't do as much as he use to so I have to take up to slack have more work to do and deal with more companies, right now I have almost 100 companies alone and were getting more and more each day. Now that were here in Japan we have numerous companies and enterprises coming to us, I got three more today and I have a feeling it's going to be more by the end of the week"

Both Hunny and Mori looked at me with compassion and understanding "we'll leave you to work now" I just smiled and waved at them as they left the study, closing the door behind them.

I got up and moved over the cabinet on the far wall and turned on the sound system and it began to play my favourite piano music. I just sighed out loud and made my way over to my desk and got down to work.

Pulling out the first file and began to set up plans for the company and what would need to be done, hopefully they accepted my final plans. I don't know how long I was in there but a knock at the door drew me out of my trance like state 'come in' I called while continuing to work. I wasn't really paying attention to who it was but I shadow fell across my desk, I looked up and saw my father. Why now? Why did he have to come here now?

'Hello father, what do I owe the pleasure of your company?' I asked while leaning back in my chair and taking my glasses off

'A father can't come and see his child if he wants to?' he said with a sneer

'Of course, but with your health a phone call would have been better' I said with an equal sneer in my tone

'Don't take that tone with me, I came so I can go with you into the office tomorrow and look around and insure everything is running smoothly' he told me with a glare

'well I'm not going into the office tomorrow I am working from home, because I'll never get anything done at the office with people constantly coming and going. You may go in if you wish so' I said calmly as I could

'You are going in with me and that is final I'll meet you there by nine sharp, understood!' he told me angrily

"Fine! But I'm not staying there we can go and look at everything, but I need to get my work finished for the new companies and pick Rin up from school' I told in tone that was firm

'Very well, see you then. Say hello to Rin for me' he told me and left

'Why don't you say hello yourself, she just in the sitting room' I told him, but he merely slammed the door shut on his way out, I picked up the first thing I saw and chucked at the wall breaking it into a million pieces. Why couldn't our father be a father!

I collapsed into the chair and groaned in frustration, I need to drive. I couldn't sit in this house another second. I got out of my chair and headed out into the garage, walking past Rin and the host club ignoring their calls for me to stop and stay. Taking my keys off the table by the entrance to the garage, I jumped into the Ferrari and left the house and just drove, music blaring, windows down and flying through the streets well above the speed limit and I couldn't care less.

~~ Rin POV ~~

As I was sitting with the host club in the sitting room I knew Tohru was working already in the office, dinner was cooking and would be ready until 7, it was only 5:30 and we were enjoying ourselves greatly. I heard the door bell ring and wondered who it could be. The maid answered the door with quiet greeting and nothing else was said. Then I saw him our father 'this is not good' I said quietly but knew the host club had heard me

'What's wrong Rin-sempai' Kaoru asked me

'It's Tohru's father, this is not going to end well at all, he always upset Tohru greatly' I could only look down at my hands and sit quietly, it was quiet at first but then we could hear them arguing from the study

'Don't take that tone with me, I came so I can go with you into the office tomorrow and look around and insure everything is running smoothly' our father said

'well I'm not going into the office tomorrow I am working from home, because I'll never get anything done at the office with people constantly coming and going. You may go in if you wish so' Tohru said it what was a calm a voice he could manage, but I knew better he was nearing the point of wanting to hit father

'You are going in with me and that is final I'll meet you there by nine sharp, understood!' our father said angrily

"Fine! But I'm not staying there we can go and look at everything, but I need to get my work finished for the new companies and pick Rin up from school' Tohru told him with a firm tone but I could only wince knowing he was going to through something soon

'Very well, see you then. Say hello to Rin for me' our father said while leaving the study

'Why don't you say hello yourself, she just in the sitting room' Tohru said when the door to the office slammed shut and father walked past all of us in the sitting room without even a glance. The Host club was looking around at each worriedly then I heard it the sound of something hitting the wall and breaking

'maybe someone should go check on Tohru-sempai' Hikaru said, I just shook my head 'it's no use nothing but a drive will calm him down, I wish that man never showed up he only make Tohru mad and he knows it' I felt someone come over and put their arms around me, it was Haruhi 'it's okay'

Then we all saw Tohru walk past all of us the twins and Tamaki tried to get Tohru's attention and stop but it didn't work she was gone and out the door into the garage. The sound of tires squealing against the driveway was all we heard.

'When will Tohru-sempai be back?' Tamaki asked

'It's different every time, last time this happened Tohru was gone for almost three hours' I said with a sigh

'how about we watch a movie or something' Kaoru suggested with a smile

'sure, let go into the TV room then' I said with a smile and lead everyone into the TV room, which was more like a theater room with large plush couches, chairs, and bean bag chairs all around. There was a popcorn machine and drink machine in the corner of the room, I made my way over to the movie collection Tohru and I had and picked out one for us all to watch.

As I set the machine up and put the movie in everyone had grabbed a place to sit and we began to watch the movie, I took my place in one of the large chairs, I didn't really pay attention to the movie, I could only think about Tohru and hoped she was alright and would be back soon.

"it will be alright Rin-Chan, I think Tohru will be back soon, he was really motivated to finish all his work so he could be at school with you' Hunny told her, that made her smile 'thank you Hunny, that makes me happy'

~~ Tohru POV~~

I had no idea how long I was driving for but I knew I had to get back home soon, it was nearing 7 and Rin said dinner would be ready by then. My drives always calmed me down after seeing my father, but I needed to play the piano, that would calm me completely. I was pulling into the driveways and I pushed the button for the garage door to open up for me. I pulled into the garage and turned the car off; I leaned back in the car seat and let out a big breath. Getting out of the car I made my way into the house, dropped my keys and headed straight for my piano and began playing.

At 7 o'clock sharp one of the house maids entered the music room and told me supper was ready 'thank you' was all I said while getting up and heading off to the dining room, I saw Rin coming from the TV room, she saw me and ran 'Tohru your back' was all she said while jumping into my arms and I held her close to me. 'ya I am, sorry I broke your favourite vase by accident, I'll get you a new one'

'I don't care, your back home and safe that's all that matters' she said while I placed her on her feet 'sorry you all had to hear that earlier' was all I said

The members of the host club waved me off and just said let's eat, I could only laugh and led the way to dining room with Rin by my side 'so what's for dinner?' was all I could say

Rin could only laugh at me and shake her head while we entered the dinning, everyone grabbing a seat at the table.

Dinner went by fast in was the most relaxed I've ever been during a meal, I think I was going to enjoy having the host club in my life even though Suoh and Ootori drove me nuts, especially Suoh with him being such an idiot. I could only smile and watch everyone.

This was going to be one interesting year, and probably the best one ever!

~~~ The Next Day ~~~

Tohru POV

I woke early today and did what did every morning I woke at around 5 am, I went to the gym in my house and used my treadmill and ran for an hour to relax before I had to go into the office with my father, I was going to make an excuse and say Rin had a half day just so I could get away from him.

I decided to get dressed in a black suit with a light green dress shirt with a skinny black tie, paired with black Potenza Double Monk Strap Italian dress shoes, I knew I had to dress in best clothes if I was going to be around my father or I would never hear the end of it. I could hear Haruhi and Rin moving around in her bedroom while I finished getting myself ready – fixing my hair, putting on some cologne and my fashion rings. I had just finished fixing my tie when someone knocked on my door 'come in' I called It was Haruhi and Rin 'god morning ladies' I said to them while reaching for my belt to put on 'you looked good today Tohru, putting on your best for that man' I just grumbled my answer which caused her laugh 'come on let's get breakfast and get out of here' I told them while grabbing my watch, cell phone and wallet on the way out of the room We made our way downstairs' and into the dining room to find an array of foods set out for breakfast – fruits, pastries, coffee, juice, 'if you want some eggs, waffles or such let me know' the maid told us We all said no to her that what we had was just fine. I sat down and grabbed myself a couple of croissants, a bowl of fruit and coffee to have, Haruhi and Rin stuck to the fruit and juice for breakfast. We all sat quietly and ate our breakfast. I was not looking forward to having to spend most of my day with my father, I could only sigh while I sat there drinking my coffee. "you picking up today Tohru' Rin asked with a knowing smile, she already knew the answer to that question 'You bet I am, I want to get away from that man as fast as I can, so I'm telling him that you have a half day. I'll meet you in the host club room' I told her, she could only laugh and nod her head in agreement to this. 'alright looks like it's time to go I said while looking at my watch' the house maid came over and asked me which car I would like to drive today 'I'll take the Bentley today, thank you' she left and went to retrieve the car key for me while I went and got my coat for the day – a black trench coat with a high collar. Haruhi and Rin went to the study to collect their homework from the day before. 'You grabbed my math Homework Rin' I asked her 'yes I did, I put your name on it for you also' I just smiled kissed the top of her head. We went out the front door to the car that was already pulled out and running for us. I got into the drivers' seat while Rin got into the front and Haruhi into the back. 'Alright everyone buckled in?' I asked, while shifting into first gears and making my way out of the driveway and out onto the street.

I made my way to school in perfect timing, I turned it off and got out of the car opening the door for Haruhi and holding my hand out to her, helping her out of the car. This made her blush and she accepted the help 'have a good Haruhi' I said while patting her on the head. I then went and helped Rin out of the car the same as the day before I held my hand out for her to take so I could help her out of the car. "Thank you Tohru, have a nice day at work." She said with a smile kissed me lightly on the cheek

I smiled a soft smile took hold of her elbow and pulled her closer to me and whispered in her ear "this is too much fun" and then I kissed the side of her lips, to everyone else it looked like I actually kissed her. All the girls were swooning over my actions and they all were blushing deep crimson, especially Haruhi. "Have a wonderful day love ladies. I'll be back to pick you up." I said while closing the doors and making my way round to the driver's side.

With that I got back in my car and headed off to work. I pulled into my office buildings parking lot. I headed into the building. "Good Morning Mr. Yamato, your father is waiting for you in your office' Kotoko said to me with a bow

'Thank you Kotoko, could you bring us some coffee and the paper please' I told her with a smile, at least she wasn't as nervous as before I thought to myself.

I entered my office and found my father sitting in the chair in front of my desk; at least he's not in my chair for once. I took my coat off and hung it up on the coat rack and made my way over to my desk. Just as I was sitting down a knock came to my door 'Come in' I called it was Kotoko with the coffee and papers.

'here you are sirs coffee and the morning paper' she said with a smile, but as soon as my father looked at her she became nervous again 'Thank you Kotoko, you may leave it on the table there, and get back to your work'

'Thank you Mr. Yamato' she said with a bow and left quickly. I could only sigh, my father could never make anyone calm, he always scared the people who for him, it's no wonder everyone emails me with their concerns or questions.

'Alright let's get this tour with over, Rin apparently has a half day so I need to pick her up earlier than expected' I said while getting up and heading over to make a coffee for myself to drink while I walked around with my father, this was so I could have something in my hands to ensure I don't punch him out while we walk around.

'I'll be right back just need to talk with Kotoko' I told my father while heading to her desk

'Kotoko' I called she stood up right away and bowed 'can you send an office wide email out saying my father is here and tell everyone to be busy with work so as he can't stop and talk to them at all today, last thing I need is for someone to has a nervous breakdown while he's here. OH and make sure to tell them not to listen to what he says about how anything should be done if he says anything.' I told her, she just nodded her head and got to work sending the email out.

"alright let's get going I told my father, he just nodded his head and followed me around, as we made our way round the office building my father could only criticize everything he saw, my temper was rising but I merely nodded and listened to him, at least he couldn't stop and talk to anyone, everyone was working away quickly and efficiently.

As we finished the tour and were returning to my office the remarks my father was making kept coming, and l only had to hold another 20 minutes and then I was going to just leave and head to pick Rin from school.

"Tohru are you even listening to a thing I'm saying?' father but snarled out at me

'Oh believe me I've heard everything you have said about how inefficiently the people are working, the state of the offices, how everything look unprofessional I could continue but I don't feel like listing out all of the problems you have mentioned right now. I will work on it alright, I've been here for 2 days, how do expect me to have anything as it should be when I've only stepped foot in the office only one time. I will correct the office over the next few weeks, but right now I need to leave and pick Rin up' I told my father while trying my best to remain calm

'Very well, I'll be back in a few months and I expect everything to be in better condition than as it is now.' My father snarled at me and stormed out of the office.

I could only sigh in frustration, grabbing my coat the morning paper I left the office and I left the office and headed out to my car; "have a good afternoon" I said to the young girl at the front desk on my way out. I got into the car and seat my coat on the seat opposite to me.

I drove Ouran and planned on relaxing in the clubs room until the host club started, I was thinking about whether or not I should play that afternoon. I decided that I would as I greatly needed to calm down or else I'll be trashing a room in the house.

I arrived at Ouran in record time, parking the car I headed inside the school and made my way up to the club room. I entered the room and found the piano off to the side, depositing my coat on the back of the one of many couches in the room I sat down and began to play.

I had no idea how long I sat their playing but by the time I noticed other people in the room I was completely relaxed and in a better state than I was earlier that day.


End file.
